A New Way Of Life Part 1
by soul-fire2
Summary: Fluffy get cursed he turnes human by day and Youkia by night he gets Kagome to come to the western lands to teach him how to be human but he tells her it is for Rin . She has no clue he has been cursed.


Disclamer: The characters in this story do not 

Belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahash. And Subsequent Parties 

A NEW WAY OF LIFE 

As Sesshoumaru walked through the hallways of his home in the western lands he still could not believe what had taken place little over a month ago. For the moment no one knew not even his trusted servant Jaken, but soon enough every one would know, how was he suppose to fight for his lands in this state. How he hated what he had become, how he hated them all. He knew his half brother would be here within the next day or so, but he hated the thought of his brother finding out the truth, the truth about the curse that was now his living nightmare. He had believed nothing could touch him, how wrong he had been for the past month he had become someone he did not even know. When his brother found out he would make sure Inuyasha knew he could still kick his ass at any time he chose. He decided he better go and try to lie down what good was it doing walking the halls any way. 

I cannot believe he would think I Inuyasha would just come just because he told me to. I am not one of his loyal servants I am his feared enemy. 

As Kagome watched her companion jump up, and down as he always did when he got aggravated about something usually something that either her or his half Youkio brother did. This time it was his brother thank god she thought I don't think I could take hearing him call me a bitch one more time. Why does Susshoumaru want Inuyasha to come to the western lands any way maybe it's a trap. Maybe he is trying to find a way to get Inuyasha sword the Tetsiaga. 

" Inuyasha what if Sesshoumaru is trying to get the Tetsusiaga from you?" 

" Oh, just let him try we are going to the western lands." 

How typical of Inuyasha sometimes she just wished she had never been pulled into the Bone Eaters well she was so far behind in her school work she had no clue how she was going to catch up with it all. Now instead of finding the shards they where heading toward his half brother home land and more then likely killed by his half brother, but for some reason she was starting to feel a little excited it seemed she always got this feeling ever time she got near Inuyasha Youkia brother. But Kagome would not even allow that thought to finish. 

" Sesshoumaru here I got these for you." 

As Rin handed Sesshoumaru some more of the flowers she had been picking for him since the day he brought her back to live by using the sword his father had given him which was carved from one of his very fangs. The Tenseiga had it's advantage he thought , but he would never understand why his father would give him the lesser sword the sword of life. When he would give his hayou brother the much more powerful sword the Tetsiaga the sword of death, but now he had more pressing problems then the swords. Night had fallen once more and his eyes had turned back to there usually golden color and his hair had turned back white and his tail was again in it's place, and the marking of his Youkio birthright where back in place he felt strong once more. How could he have been reduced to so little, but now he had to figure out how to hide it from his brother and his brother wench she would be harder to full she was smarter then his half hayou brother. He knew he did not have long he could smell the human female already her smell was so intriguing but as Kagoma he would not allow the thought to finish as he watched the moon rise he let out a howl of frustration. 

As Kagome walked behind Inuyasha she realized her hope for Inuyasha to wake up and to realize she was not Kiko replacement but that was not going to happen. Even after she had seen him kiss Kiko that fateful night in the forest she had still held hope, but now that hope was dashed. Since Sesshourmaur servant had told them only Inuyasha and Kagome where welcome they had came alone on their journey but not once had he tried to get close to her. Why could she not just give up hope on him. All of a sudden, she was brought out of her thoughts. 

" Wench why have you stopped." 

As Kagome face turned red she yelled " Sit, Sit, Sit." 

"Fef, bitch what was that for." 

But Kagome just walked past him and said in return. 

" Why have you stopped Inuyasha we are almost there?" 

" Later that day" 

As Sesshoumaru watched the moon rise once again as he set upon a high oak tree near his home he knew his, hanyou brother was near he could see him with his wench on his back running at top speed toward him at this very moment. The wench smell was even stronger then before even though his strength had yet to return full he had turned enough to fool his brother. 

" Sesshoumaru who the hell do you think you are calling me here like I am one of your dame servants!" 

" Brother, you are not good enough to be one of my dame servants." " I have called you here for a reason I need your human." 

" What the hell I am not going to turn Kagome over to you like some animal for you to kill." 

Sesshoumaru had thought about this for a very long time he had finally decided he need a humans help, and since the only one who could seem to be around was Inuyasha wench at least her smell is not as bad as the rest of her human kind he thought to himself. 

" I will not kill her I just need her for a time until the next full moon since tonight the moon is full by the next you may have her back." 

" What makes you think I would just hand her over to a asshole like you?" 

" I have something you maybe will to trade her for." 

At that very moment, Kagome was becoming very upset how dare they think they could trade her like she was just a piece of trash instead of human. She had had enough. Not even Sesshoumaru sharp poison filled claws could keep her anger away. 

" You do you both think you are neither one of you have the right to trade me." 

" You do not know your place wench, but for the time since I need you I will let the comment pass I have two piece of the jewel you have been searching for." " If you will stay with me, and do as I asked I will give them to you if not you will never get the whole jewel." 

Kagome knew he had them, but she could not help but defended herself could she, even though it was not the idea of her having to stay with Sesshoumaru that bothered her so much it honestly made butterflies in her stomach, but she would not let that thought finish instead she thought about what bothered her most. Inuyasha was not trying to keep her with him instead he seemed to be telling Sesshoumaru to take good care of her or he would slit his throat. It seemed that all she was to him was a jewel detector. 

As Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha wench he could sense the hurt she felt it came of her in waves it made her hazel eyes go wet looking, and she put her dark raven hair in front of her face to hide her pain. His half brother was dumber then he even thought he could not even see what was right in front . 

" I will stay with you." 

" Come then." As Sesshoumaru said those words, he noticed a tear fall from her eyes he felt this odd pain deep down almost as if it hurt to see her tears. Fef, he thought the curse it is making me weak. 

" Goodbye Inuyasha." As Kagome said those words she felt a odd sensation run through almost like a six sense that something was about to change her life forever and she was helpless to stop it. 

As Sesshourmaru led Kagome through the hallways of his home he told her in a gruff voice. 

" I want to learn of your ways such as why do you feel the things you feel, what makes you the way you are?" 

Kagome realized her mouth had fallen open, but she was unable to speak. Sesshoumaru the Youkia who hated all humans wanted to know all about them. 

" Why do you want to know, why do you want me to teach you?" 

" That is none of your concern, if you want the shards you will teach me." 

How arrogant he is Kagome thought to herself acting all high and mighty, just like Inuyasha. 

" Listen Fluffy if you want my help I want to know why, why do you need me, or more or less why don't you want to tell me the reason you need me?" 

As Sesshoumaru stood in front of Kagome with no expression on his face what so ever he knew she was not afraid of him he could smell it if she had been, and this made Sesshoumaru realize this girl whom he had watched fight for and with his half brother many times was very brave especial for a human wench. Therefore, he thought fast he decided to give her a reason, but not the truth if she knew the truth she could take the information back to his half hanyou brother and he could use it against him so he thought fast. 

" I will give you a reason only because I want to and don't you dare call me Fluffy again or you will find my claws at your thought." " Do you remember the last time Inuyasha and I battled for the Tetsusiaga?" 

" Yes I do." When Susshoumaru spoke again it made Kagome remember it as if it was yesterday 

" Flash Back" 

" Inuyasha look it's your brother." Kagome did not even have time to breath Inuyasha had pulled the Tetsusiaga from it's sheath and jumped to fight his brother, but before he did Kagome noticed someone really odd with Seshoumaru that day. Well the little girl was not really that matter of fact she was a very beautiful child with her jet-black hair and soulful looking eyes and was that flowers she was trying to give Sesshoumaru. That was when Kagome realized the little girl was directly in front of Inuyasha path. She did the one thing she could do, and she hoped it would not get Inuyasha or her killed. 

" Sit Inuyasha." At that time Sesshoumaru had already flew at Inuyasha but still if she had not of yelled the little girl would have been killed. Kagome could still remember the look on Sesshoumaru if you could call it a look at all. He almost smiled at her as if in thanks but the way he smiled it was scary as hell Sesshoumaru smiling Kagome thought some one pinch me, but instead of pulling his sword while Inuyasha was down he turned and walked away and as he walked away he said. 

" Thank your wench Inuyasha I was prepared to kill you this day." However, she could still remember the yelling Inuyasha did when he was able to get up once more. 

" End of Flash Back." 

" Why does this make you want to know why us humans do the things we do?" 

Sesshoumaru made sure he looked her right in the eyes but as he did he could barley pull his gaze from her eyes. Here eyes they are so intriguing they are green yet brown, but he just shook the thought from his head. 

" Because of the little girl that travels with me." 

" So you are saying you want to know why we do the things we do because you are curious why this little girl does the things she does." 

" Yes, and you will show me." 

Of course Kagome thought just like Inuyasha they can never ask they must demand, but as Kagome looked in to Susshoumaru eyes she felt vulnerability nah she thought Sesshoumaru vulnerable. 

" Yes I will teach you or show you." " When do we start?" 

" We will start tomorrow night and continuo every night after that." 

" Why not start in the morning Susshoumaru why wait until night?" 

As he started at Inuyasha wench he realized it was going to be harder to fool her then he first thought, then he knew what he would tell her. 

" Because, during the day I am busy I do rule the western lands after all do I not." " You may either stay in your room or you may go out side with Rin, but at night you are mine." As the words came out of his mouth, he realized how they sounded and he realized the notion halfway appealed to him, but as all was in ignored that thought. However, he almost smiled when he seen the wench blush a bright red, and that made him frown because he never smiled. 

" Fine where is my room I am tired." 

" Come your room is near mine and don't be surprised if you get a surprise in the night tonight." 

Before Kagome had time to think, the word was out of her mouth. You hentia 

_(means pervert). _In the next instance, Kagome felt long sharp deadly claws at her thought. 

" I Susshoumaru am not a hentia, besides I would not lower myself to take a human female to mate with." As those words left Susshoumaru mouth, it made some vivid images come into Kagome mind. She may be a virgin she though but she knew what mating was and it made her hot just thinking about her and Susshoumaru on a bed hands all over each other, and kissing, and who knew what other fun things. Wow girl get yourself back in check as she came back to the conversation his next words made her mouth fall open. 

" Besides as if you not being human is bad enough, you mated with my ass whole of a brother." 

" I have never mated with Inuyasha!" Kagome could not believe his ignorance. 

When Susshomaru heard her say those words he felt a little relieved, but instead of paying attention to his thought he dismissed them once more." 

" I do not want to know what you and Inuyasha have done, come let me lead you to your room, and I was talking about the human girl Rin might come to your room tonight she has been wanting to meet you." 

Kagome face turned red as the realization of her mistake dawned on her, also at the same time something else dawned on her as she walked through the hallways of Sesshoumaru home it was beautiful. The hallways where lit up by big candles which set in beautiful wooded holders. The hallways had something close to what her world called carpet laying down on them plus it smelled good. That was when she realized something else. 

" Do you have a bath here, well what I mean is that I am dirty from all the traveling we have done in the last couple of days and I would like to take a bath." 

Without even looking at her Sesshoumaru changed directions. " I will take you there now, and I will wait on you." 

Kagome could not believe him he thought she was going to allow him to watch her take her bath. " You can not watch me!" 

" I did not say I was going to watch you if it makes you feel better I will turn my back." Did I just tell her I would do something if it makes her feel better Rin is making me soft. 

" Thank You." Did Sesshoumaru just agree to do something to make me feel better Kagome thought as she smiled to herself maybe he is not so bad after all. To Kagome surprise the bath was a hot springs so the water was very warm and inviting. 

Sesshoumaru turned his back as he told he would but before he did he seen her he could not believe it she was perfect fitting to be a Demonees with her slim waist high breast and black raven hair. Sesshoumaru could not believe that where his thoughts had led him he (literally) shook his head. 

" Later into the night almost dawn." 

As Kagome lay in her bed thinking about Inuyasha then Susshoumaru she seen her door open this must be Rin she thought. As the little girl walked across the room with one of her bright smiles in place Kagome realized the little girl was very pretty the first time she had seen Rin she had not had time to pay much attention to her. The little girl had dark brown shoulder length hair brown eyes and pale skin.

" Hello you must be Rin." 

" Yes, Sesshoumaru said you where here to assist him." 

" Yes I am, but I would like to spend some time with you to." 

" You would Rin would love to spend time with you to." Kagome already realized this little girl had won her heart over " Would you like to stay here tonight Rin." 

With a big grin, the little girl said, " Yes Rin would love to stay the night." 

" Just a little bit later that night." 

Sesshoumaru was walking the halls again. He could not seem to get the wench off of his mind her scent was so intriguing, that was when he happened to walk by her door and seen Rin asleep with Kagome this made the Youkia Lord smile for the very first time in a very, very long time. 

" The following night." 

The sun had just set she knew Susshoumaru would be for her soon, as she watched Rin gatherer flowers she still had some questions but she knew better then ask them. Why does he make me wait until night to teach him, why would he turn his back while I take my bath. Kagome thought all theses questions filled her head she was really starting to like Sesshoumaru or her new name for him Fluffy. Kagome laughed at herself when she thought of her new nickname for the Youkia Lord. Wonder what he would think of that one and it made her smile once more.

This was the seen Sesshoumaru came upon Kagome watching Rin picking flowers, with a smile on her lips. 

" Wench are you ready to show me what I asked." 

This startled Kagome out of her thoughts. " What would you like me to teach you Susshoumaru, I know you want to know why we humans do the things we do." " I just don't know where to start." 

Susshoumaru had already thought about this long and hard and he knew what he wanted to know he wanted to know what theses feelings where that he had been feeling lately ever since the curse had come upon him. 

" I want to know what theses feelings are that you humans seem to always be feeling." 

Kagome was even more puzzled then she was before " You are wanting to know what Happiness is, what worry is, what being hurt feels like, and what love is, what being scared feels like." " Do you not have theses feelings yourself." 

Susshoumaru was having feelings he just did not know what to call them, that was why he thought to bring Inuyasha wench here so she could teach him, but he knew he could not admit this to her. 

" No I do not have feelings, but I want to know what theses things are because of Rin now are you ready to start." 

" What you are asking of me will be hard to show you, but maybe I can." Kagome knew there must be another reason why he wanted to know theses things but for the time she would not ask. 

" See Rin over there do you see the smile on her face how she is laughing and singing as she picks her flowers." 

" Yes, I see her." Susshoumaru had always been a little curious about Rin maybe that was why he had brought her back to life that day, because she intrigued him. At least this is what he told him self every day. 

" Is this happiness what Rin is doing." 

Kagome almost felt sorry for Sesshoumaru what must it belike not to be able to feel anything, she decided right then she wanted to teach him how to feel. 

" Happiness is not something you do Sesshoumaru it is something you feel here." As Kagome placed her hand over her heart it made Sesshoumaru notice her breast once more his eyes grew dark this did not go unnoticed by Kagome. She may be innocent but she knew what that look meant and she was started to realized she was also attracted to Susshoumaru with his golden eyes and long white hair and chiseled face he was a very good looking male, she could tell even through his clothing that he was built very well. Wow girl what are you doing Kagome thought to herself this is Sesshoumaru you are thinking about here. As Sesshoumaru started at Kagome, he recognized this feeling it was lust, he had felt it many times before but never with a human, but at that moment Rin decided to interrupt. 

(Author note: For the next three weeks Kagome tried to teach Susshoumaru what feeling where, but she did not even realize she was gaining feelings for the Youkia Lord how blind we can be to love) 

It was her last week there and she decided to go and take her daily bath since it was daytime she really had nothing else to do but what she discovered there gave her all her answers. As Kagome walked into the bath she, slide her newest Kimono that Sesshoumaru had sent to her room off and she steeped into the water that was when she heard the grown. 

" Who is here." However, as Kagome said those words the steam seemed to evaporate and she could see through the mist. It was a man she realized a very handsome man at that. He looked something like Inuyasha but more masculine he had deep-set brown eyes, long black hair like most men did during the warring period. He had a six-pack any man would love to have. Kagome was so taken by surprised she did not even have time to become scared, or realize she was naked beneath the water but deep down she already knew who this was but how was this possible she thought. 

The man stood up and the water still covered him to the waist he walked toward Kagome. " Wench what are you doing here." 

" I came to take me daily bath." Kagome could not believe her eyes this man was beautiful she did not think he would like to be called beautiful, but he was just that. As the man gripped her by her upper arms that was when she realized she could be in trouble but that was also when the feeling that she knew him over came her and she said his name. 

" Susshoumaru is that you?" 

Susshoumaru thought about denying but it but the female he was holding in his arms weather she was human or not did not seem to matter at this very moment what he did next took him by surprise as much as it did Kagome. 

Kagome new by instinct what he was about to do she could feel the act start in her stomach she could not believe this she knew she should yell for him to stop, but in her heart she knew she wanted this kiss more then life itself. As Sesshoumaru lips took hers over it was as if a bomb had gone off inside her the ache went lower to woman's core. She slide her hands up his chest she heard and felt his grown against her mouth. 

As he pulled away from her, he said something without thinking, " Is this happiness." Kagome new in that instant she was in love with Susshoumaru she new that what she was feeling was not logical but was love ever logical. 

Instead of answering his question, she asked one of her own. " Sesshoumaru what happened why are you human."

As Susshoumaru stared at her what was this feeling he was feeling it was as if his heart was whole, but yet he did not have a heart but he must if he could feel it what was going on. So he decided to answer her question just to keep theses thoughts at bay he told him self. 

" Come get dressed I will tell you as we walk to my chambers." " No one else knows about this they can not know there are Youkia out there whom would love to take advantage of my weakness including Inuyasha do you understand." 

Kagome new what he was asking even though she knew he could never ask aloud. 

" Yes you can trust me I will tell no one." 

" I have no choice but trust you!" Sesshoumaru looked at her he seen the hurt his words had afflicted he felt as if he had just lost apart of him when he seen the hurt in her eyes, but before he could say anything she turned on him. Her eyes became a bright green he was enchanted with those beautiful eyes. 

" You Baca, how in the hell can you not trust me." " I have never done anything to ever make you not trust me." Before she could get her next words, out he was kissing her again and all her hatred left her and replaced by passion, but what really made her heart skip a beat was his next words. 

" You are mine Kagome." He said it as if it was a soft touch to her skin, but he did not give her time to think about those words his hands slide down to her breast and she lost coherent thought. The next thing she knew she was lying on his mat. She knew she should stop him, but she also knew she would not. As he stood above her and undress, she realized she was his, and he was hers. She did not even realize when she became undressed but the next thing she knew they where skin to skin she felt a shudder go through her body. As his lips traveled over her body, she moaned his name. As his lips came back to her neck she felt a pinch of pain, then his mouth retook hers and she bit his lip softly and she felt his hard length taking her body. 

As passion overcame them both, Sesshoumaru screamed Kagome name and she screamed his. As Kagome lay within his arms, she felt the change come over him, as she raised up she notice he was back to his Youkia self. 

Sesshoumaru you are back to yourself." 

Sesshoumaru looked outside to see if the sun had set but it was still daylight how was this possible but then the words came back to him that the female Youkia who had cursed him said. 

" You will never be released from this curse Lord Sesshoumaru until you are taken complete by a human emotion, because that is the only way you will ever be whole." As he came back to the present, he could feel Kagome heat. He knew what the Youkia had been talking about she had been talking about love, because he loved Kagome she was now his mate the mark on her neck proved that, but Kagome next words stunned him even though he knew he loved her he did not know how to answer her. 

" Do you love me Susshoumaru?" 

" You are my mate Kagome I will protect you and take care of your needs." Kagome new this was the closest thing to a declaration of love that she was going to get from him, but she knew that he loved her she did not know how but she did. 

" What is this mark you put on my neck." 

" It marks you as mine Kagome, you are my mate." She knew his words where true but what about my time, my family and what about Inuyasha and the jewel shards. She knew she could not leave Sesshoumaru she loved him. 

" Sesshoumaru there are certain things you do not know about me." " What I mean is that I am from the future." 

" I know Kagome." 

" You know, how can you know?" 

" When I bit you, I touched your soul I know all about you as you do I, and yes Kagome you can go see your family I would not keep you from that but Inuyasha is another matter I do not trust that ass whole to keep you safe." " Do not worry Kagome I will tell him, besides by the end of the week your Youkia blood will have taken over." 

" My what?" 

" When you bit me back you took in my blood you will now became a Youkia does that bother you." 

As Kagome thought his words over she knew deep in her heart, she knew she had wanted this from the begging 

" No, I want to be with you it will be hard to tell Inuyasha though." 

( Author Note. The rest of the week past quickly for the couple Kagome had even told Sesshoumaru or Fluffy so she called him behind there closed bed room door that she loved him. Then the day came when Inuyasha was suppose to come back by this time Kagome had became full Youkia with her golden eyes and long white hair and the blue moon that mark her not only as a Youkia but as Sesshoumaru mate.) 

As Kagome smelled the air she knew Inuyasha was close, as she watched her mate raise his head she knew he smelled him to. 

" Sesshoumaru the deal is done where is Kagome." Kagome could not believe it he was standing right in front of her and overlooking her. 

" Inuyasha I am right here in front of you." At this point Sesshoumaru had walked up and put his arms protectively around Kagome. 

" Fef ,you are not Kagome you are a Youkia." 

" I am Kagome Inuyasha I have become Sesshoumaru mate, and I have chosen to stay with him." As Kagome watched the realization dawn on Inuyasha his next words made pure hatred enter to heart. 

" But what about the jewel shards Kagome." It hurt her to realize that was all she was to him a jewel finder, but the love she had once felt for him had left along time ago possible even the night she had watched him kiss Kiko. 

" Here Inuyasha here are the two shards that my mate promised you." " I hope one day you can find if you have not found it with Kiko what my mate and I share." She said this words as she walked into the castle. " Do not try to start a battle Inuyasha you know this is the end between you and I , if you start one I will have to fight beside my mate." She could feel his raged a single tear ran down her face she prayed one day he could find a love like the one she had found, she realized then her mate was walking behind her as she knew he would for the rest of there life. What a way to begin a new way of life Kagome thought as they walked into the castle. 

(Author note: Do not worry there will be a part two to this fan fic. Please let me know what you think about this story.) 


End file.
